Hermione Spills
by Galateagirl
Summary: A blurting spell has started around the school. Hermione is the first to be hit. Who will be next? What secrets will be revealed? Review if you read. Can't decide if this is done or not. Tell me in ur reviews.
1. Hermione's hit

**Hermione Spills**

Harry and Ron were sitting at lunch discussing Fred and George's new prank.

"An eraser book?"

"Yeah it's great! If you write something in the book and then close it, it disappears."

"That's terrible! Think about it. Your notes gone right before the final…disappearing when you close the book. It's a bloody nightmare!" said Harry, whose Transfiguration notes had recently been erased. When Professor McGonagall came to check he had gotten detention for two weeks. He was livid. Ron was extremely amused.

Then Hermione walked up to the table, smiling dreamily at nothing. She sat down and said, "Hello Ron! Hello Harry! Isn't it a wonderful day! Ron, you look absolutely adorable when you have that stunned look on your face. Your mashed potatoes are falling out of your mouth! That's disgusting and yet so cute." She sat down next to Ron and started staring dreamily into his wide eyes. Ron swallowed loudly.

Harry's mouth fell open. He got over the initial shock, which was nothing compared to Ron's and asked, "Hermione, are you… er, feeling all right?"

"Oh, yes. Somebody shot a spell at my back when I was coming over here. I was really mad but then my brain went fuzzy and warm so I'm not mad anymore, just like when I am thinking of my sweet, cute, and absolutely adorable Ronald. Ron, you have really nice eyes. Harry, your pumpkin juice is spilling down the front of your robes. It looks cute, like a little kid." Hermione giggled.

Harry looked over at Ron. He looked like he was about to fall over from shock. "Oh, God.", Harry said in realization. "You got hit with a blurting spell. You're blurting the first thing that comes into you're mind."

"Oh, right. That spell. It doesn't have a counter curse but it wears off in a hour. I was reading about that last night when Ron and I were sitting on the couch. Actually, that was one of the few things that I learned from the book. Mainly, I was looking at Ron." Hermione leaned across the table and kissed Ron. Ron's eyes were as big as dinner plates.

Ginny overheard this last part of this increasingly strange conversation. She grabbed Hermione by the arm and started pulling her out of the Great Hall. "I don't care if there is a cure or not." She said. "I'm taking you to the infirmary before my brother dies of happiness." While she was dragging Hermione out she muttered. "The end of the silent crushes has come. Wait until she finds out he likes her too."

"But I was having such a nice time!" Hermione protested. "Bye cutie! Bye Harry!" She was still giggling as Ginny pulled her through the door.

Ron's ears turned bright red as he beamed in a shocked way.

Harry started cracking up. This totally made up for the eraser book prank.


	2. Finding the Next Target

Next Target Found

Disclaimer: I don't actually own HP. Go figure. But the blurting spell is ALL MINE! Mwa-ha-ha!

Thank you, loving readers and reviewers! Go Emily/Emi-Bum! This is for you!

Hermione stalked down the hallway with a livid expression on her face. The spell had been stronger than usual and it only broke when she woke up in the morning. Ginny had described the scene she had caused as gently as she could to Hermione.

Now Hermione had one goal. To track down the cause of her shame and give him/her a taste of their own medicine.

She angrily tossed her hair over her shoulder as she turned a corner. And saw Harry and Ron. When Harry saw her he had a mixture of pity and amusement on his face. When Ron saw her walking towards them his ears turned maroon and he dropped his books.

Hermione turned back around and ran. She could not face either of them, especially Ron until she had gotten her revenge. Until then she would avoid them at all costs.

Next class was potions. For once she was thankful when she got paired up with Pansy Parkinson. Anybody but Ron. _Don't look at him, Hermione. Don't look at him, Hermione._ She told herself.

She glanced over at him. He poured a whole beaker of Fire Salamander skin into his cauldron when he saw her looking. The whole thing exploded in his face.

Normally she would have helped him but she decided that that would require coming within three feet of him, something she was trying to avoid at all costs.

She turned back to her own Fire Salamander skins. She started measuring and cutting them with extreme care.

Pansy Parkinson smirked. "So," she said. "Is your little boyfriend all _muggled _about yesterday?" Pansy started cracking up at her "witty" remark.

Hermione ignored her, and Pansy sneered, frustrated at receiving no reaction. "Well, it isn't everyday snotty tart walks up to you and start pouring their hearts out."

Hermione felt her eyes narrow and the blood rush to her face. She resisted the urge to respond.

Pansy, desperate to see Hermione crumble, said "I thought it was sooooo smart when Draco decided to cast that spell. Especially when he said he would cast it on a fat cow like you."

Hermione actually smiled at this remark. Pansy had told her the name of her attacker, and, of course the next victim of the blurting spell. Pansy had done something good for once.

But, of course that didn't stop her from slipping Fire Salamanders into Pansy's cauldron. It caused quite an explosion, and in doing so singed off Pansy's perfectly waxed eyebrows.


	3. Target Missed

Disclaimer: My name is not JK Rowling. I know, I was shocked.

This is for my wonderful and beautiful British Beta, Cat, who came up with the eyebrows thing in the last chapter. Go her!

Surprisingly enough, Hermione got out of Potions without a detention. It could not be proven that she slipped the fire salamander skins into Pansy' cauldron. Ten points were taken from Gryffindor because of the snickering. Ron had to stay behind in class along with Pansy to clean up the mess caused by the two explosions.

Harry ran to catch up with Hermione. He was observant enough to see she wouldn't put up with any teasing and asked, "Did you find out who did it?"

"Malfoy." Hermione growled. Her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Please hurt him.", said Harry smiling. He was going to enjoy the intelligent girl's revenge.

"Oh, I won't hurt him." Said Hermione smirking. "I'll just give him a taste of his own medicine."

She strutted into the classroom. Harry was suppressing maniacal laughter.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

In transfiguration Professor McGonagall had to leave the class halfway through. She left them to transform their mice into muffins. Hermione felt the goddess of revenge was smiling upon her.

Hermione transformed her mouse into a blueberry muffin in two seconds flat. Harry's muffin still looked rather furry and squeaked whenever anything touched it. Ron's was still a mouse but with a rather fruity aroma.

Hermione looked two seats across form her. With Ron's head bent it offered her a clear shot at Malfoy's head. She began the counter-clockwise wand motion that was needed to cast the spell.

Under her breath she whispered "Dicete libere!"

Ron's head shot up. "Wha--?", he said just before he got hit with the spell.

Hermione said a very unladylike word, quite loudly.

Heads turned in their direction as a dreamy look came across Ron's face.

He opened his mouth. "Hermione, I'm so glad that whoever cast the spell on you did because I like you a lot even though you can be an annoying know it all. Harry you have a hysterical look in your face. And you know the pimple on your forehead? Yeah it's really big and gross. I'm hungry. When's lunch?"

The Slytherins were laughing so hard half of them fell out of their seats. Even some of the Gryffindors had trouble containing their laughter. Luckily, no one knew who cast the spell but Harry and Hermione. They immediately got out of their seats to rush Ron to the Hospital Wing.

"Hermione, you're touching me! Yay! You know your hair is really bushy. REALLY bushy. But your maroon face makes your beautiful brown eyes stand out." Ron kept talking about the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Of all the days you could have missed, Hermione. And of all the bloody spells!"

"Look, I'm sorry. Ron's head got in the way as I was casting the spell."

Harry continued to pick at the pimple on his forehead that was getting bigger and grosser than before. "I can give you some potion for that." Hermione said.

"Arrrgh!" Harry yelled. He let go of Ron and stormed off.

Ron looked at Harry, then turned to Hermione. "What's eating him?"


	4. Revenge is so sweet

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter but I do own this story. Thank you anybody who read, is reading and will read this story because it was my first fic ever. I love all of the super nice people who reviewed.

This chapter is for my friend, Lucie who broke her ankle in basketball. Feel better, Lakish!

oOºOoOºOoOºOo

The great halls door opened halfway through lunch.

Hermione and Ron walked toward Gryffindor hand in hand, grinning and blushing furiously.

Fred or George gave out a huge whoop and started clapping for the new couple.

The Slytherins were snickering at them but most of them were just angry they had gotten hit by the spell and ended up happy.

oOºOoOºO

The next day, Hermione was just smiling at breakfast. Ron was still kind of dazed at the way thing has turned out but he was grinning like an idiot as he sat next to Hermione.

Harry sat down at the table "So, no more schemes for revenge, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, I decided to be the better person and not do anything about it myself."

Harry got a confused look on his face, "What do you mean, yourself?"

Hermione grinned and said, "Watch."

The Weasley twins strode into the middle of the hall and put the Magna Vox spell on themselves.

"Attention one and all. We have a very entertaining morning show for you this morning." said Fred.

"Presenting the one and only…blurting ferret!"

A white ferret appeared in George's hand. He grabbed it around it's middle and said, "Do tell the nice people, Malfoy, what dreams have you been having lately?"

The ferret began to speak in Draco Malfoy's voice. "I have this dream of kissing muggle girls because I believe that they are prettier than pureblood girls."

"You !" Pansy shrieked from the Slytherin Table.

Malfoy continued, "I also have a dream where Potter becomes a house elf and I make him shut his ears in the oven over and over-"

George interrupted him. "Next question, What was your most embarrassing moment?"

Malfoy thought for a moment, "Probably in the second year when the Slytherin Quidditch team wouldn't let me in. My father had to buy new broomsticks for the whole team and we had to hex the captain."

Marcus Flint stood up, "You're off! I don't care how much your dad is paying me!"

The whole Gryffindor table was falling out of their seats with laughter.

"Next question," said Fred while laughing hysterically. "Who do you have a crush on?"

"Eloise Midgen is a goddess on earth. I am not worthy to stand in her presence." Said Draco.

Now the whole hall was echoing with the laughter of everybody, including the Slytherins.

Eloise's boyfriend stood up. "You got that right, pal!" He shouted.

Fred spoke from the floor, where he had fallen. He spoke to the ferret for the last time. "What is your deepest darkest fear?" He said, gasping for breath.

"I fear that someone will find out about my secret collection of Madame Alexander dolls. They are my most prized possessions. My favorite is the Fay Wray one."

The laughter was earsplitting.

George put him back in human form. "Take a bow Malfoy."

Malfoy turned brick red but continued to giggle as the spell hadn't worn off yet.

OoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoO

OK, guys. I don't know if I'm going to write more or not so tell me in the reviews. If you want me t write more tell me who you want to be hit next. I love you all, in a safe and sane way.


End file.
